Jasukurini Sakaraemonii
by lancegrl1597
Summary: Jasukurini Sakaraemonii has a ton of Adventures
1. Chapter 1

JaSuKuRiNi SaKaRaEmOnIi!!!!

Name: Jasukurini Sakaraemonii (She like be called the Rini)

Age: 13 bu looks 18

Height: SIX FOOT

Weight: 15 ponds

Sepec: Half angle half demon half human

Hair: Black

Eye: change color with her emotion!

Pokemon: Eevee Dragonaire Ninetails Pikachu Mudkip Torchic Lucario Mew

Bio: She is blinde, death, an mute. She was born witout a mouth and nose. She talks with telepathy and hers with it to. She sees with her mind.

She is very nice and caring. She is the smartist girl in her class. She can red minds.

HER BOYFREND LOL

Name: Hana Kotoba Ikisukosetetogama (Like be to call the Koto)

Age: 4556789 (look 19)

Height: SIX FOOT SEVEM

Weight: 16 Pongs

Sepec: half vampire half demon half angle half nekoneko

Hair: Whit

Eyes: Silvery

Pokemon: Mewtwo Flygon Jirachi Umbreon Arbok Blastoise Charizard and Hevelarki.

Bio: He's beautiful an the smartest boy ever. He loves Rini cuz shes really smart.

Hevelarki

Age: 2

Height: 1 feet

Weight: 2 ounces

Fur: Golden, but silver at night

Eyes: Silver, but golden at night

Bio: Hevelarki is a beautiful fox pokemon with 20 tails it is all the types and know every move.

Story: Lucario give Rini a necklace it a blessing let her do stuff she cant she can save or destroy the world it AMAZING!


	2. Chapter 2

It was crismas day and in a hospital a baby girl was being born by a tenager who was going to put her in an orphanij rite after she was born. She was just born and the doctors took her into a room.

Doctor1: she has an angle wing and a demon wing she must iether b blessed or b cursed

Doctor2: and she don have mowth an no nose an hoollow bones wat should we do

Doctor3: we cant just giv her to an ordinari orfanij

Lucario came in

Lucario: I will take the baby and name her Jasukurini Sakaraemonii and she will be blessed with this necklace

Doctor4: Why Lucario are you take this girl she will die into month!

Lucario: Shut up human she wont I will let her live!

Doctor5: OH NO YOU WILL NOT

Just then doctor12345and21 pulled out nifes, steal baby, and stab her in the eis!

Baby was ouch. Lucario glew red.

Lucario: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR YOU DEI! SHINE!

He killed the doctors and took baby back.

They flew off to forest.

-12 year later-

Baby grew up an now go to Uruha High School. She was the smartist gurl their and had a hundrid frens. Lucario raised her from very young an love her. She was so pruti. She sat down ner her two best frens, Twi and Tsuki.

Twi: HI! RINI!

Tsuki: Rini! Eat lunch with us.

Rini nod and sat down with food.

Twi: So Rini how is yer life?

Rini smile as she take bit from stake.she talk with mind.

Rini: -Very gewd. I wish I had normal famly, dough. I wondr why I no hav momy-

Tsuki: my mom is mean i cut of tail to get away.

Twi: My momy isnt mean

Rini: -it ok we her for eachother-

They all laugh and finish the food.


	3. Chapter 3

It was jun 25 rinis half birthday and everyone was haveing a HUMGES PARTY

Person: wow u so pwety I can die now eatself

Evon: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!

Rini turn to se two new frenz. Kwean Ambar-Lishis Havik an Anelis-rayv'n the mistris of awsom.

Ambar was beatiful. She have cat ears, dog ears, antlars, and demon horn. She also had demon wings and fairy wings! Her bobs were size Q an she wore a tube top and a very very very very very desu desu desu short minskirt. She had long tresses of black hair 5 in LONG! She was murried to davi havik from the band afi. She sparkle, glow, and shoot hearts out of mouth! She conkerd all planets. She also have a magical sword that could turninto anything she wantes and she could grant wishes and has a lot of pokemon and most legendary!

Anelis-rayv'n was also beatiful. She had fox ears and pretty angle wings that were blak at the tip. She had glases that framed her delikit fase and porsilin white skin. She wore a pretty florel patern kimono and had 15 fox tails. She had golden-brown hair that was wavy like a ocean and had a pink eye and a blue eye. However she was multiple personality and have yami form that caused her to be evil and her wings turn all black and her tails turn to snake-tail! She have bracelet seal demon away. She control all the elements. She only have 4 eevee.

Rini: -hello you to play in water now-

Ambar: YAY I LIKE DAVI. She scream and jump in water.

Anelis-rayv'n: WATER!

Rini jump into the water but everyone jump out a thunderstom came!

Lucario: NO RINI WACH OUT!

But Rini was blinde and couldn't swim out quicky lightning struck her ears.

Koto: No she now death


End file.
